Kumira Dhoran
}} | eyes=Blue | appeared= | lastappeared= }}Kumira Dhoran was an Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah. Appearance and Personality Kumira was a handsome Shienaran, with blue eyes, graceful hands and short dark brown hair. She was 5'5 tall. Like many of the Brown Ajah, Kumira could become easily absorbed in her studies, sometimes to the exclusion of the world around her. However, she also had a reputation of aggressively pursuing those things of which she had taken an interest. She was not afraid to swear, sometimes using the word "peace" as if it were an oath. Strength and Abilities Kumira had a photographic memory and in the books is described having a quite low standing in the Aes Sedai hierarchy, almost as low as Daigian Moseneillin. This is contradicted by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described as 24(12) which is a middle-high ranking level (as strong as some Sitters even, at least according to the Companion). Her time in training does reflect this level. Even with this level though, she was not enough strong to open suitable gateways for Traveling. Her standing in the hierarchy could be reconciled with her strength. Cadsuane described Kumira as standing low in the hierarchy, but this could just be in relation to the other Aes Sedai present - Rand's sworn Aes Sedai from Salidar, the weakest of which would have been Verin, Alanna, Merana and Seonid, all at level 17(5). Thus, while Kumira actually stands fairly high overall, she would be very low compared to these - 7 levels below. Unlike most Browns, she is also hard-headed, practical, observant and strong-willed. She is interested in everything and doesn't like wasting time. She takes care not to offend anyone on purpose, even those of a lower status than hers; in fact, she is often more considerate of those with lower status, such as when she debates with Daigian over logic. She sometimes gets ink stains on her clothes, but unlike many Browns, she would deal with them as soon as she could. History Kumira was 114 years old. She was born in the year 886 NE and she went to the Tower in 902 NE. After spending seven years as Novice and nine as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 918 NE. She came from a wealthy farm family; her father was a retired soldier who went into business. Activities Cadsuane Melaidhrin brought Kumira and Daigian to the Sun Palace so that that she could memorize every detail of the goings on among the captured Aes Sedai so that it could be analysed later. Some time later Kumira Traveled with Cadsuane to Far Madding to track down Rand al'Thor. During the Battle near Shadar Logoth, Kumira linked with Shalon din Togara Morning Tide and Verin Mathwin to patrol the area around Shadar Logoth. They encountered Graendal and Kumira was killed in driving her off. es:Kumira Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Middle Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai